A Drive to the Party
by callmebethanyyy
Summary: set in 917. Little snapshot of everyone's drive to the party
1. Jack and Lisa

"Alright Katie, do you have everything?" Lisa asked as she got Katie out of the truck.

"Yes Lisa!" Katie replied, excitedly. The pair walked over to Vanessa's front door and knocked.

"Hey Katie!" Vanessa said as she opened the door, "Abraham is just in the living room, why don't you run through."

"Ok!" Katie exclaimed, "Bye Lisa!"

Katie ran straight through and Lisa said, "Lou told me to tell you, thank you. Also, she should be round to pick her up in the morning, at about eleven if that's ok with you?"

"Yeah that's fine. I have a feeling these two will love tonight. Films and Pizza. I hope you all have a good night tonight, tell Lou Katie can stay as long as possible tomorrow, not to worry if she is going to be later or anything." She replied.

"Ok, thank you. See you soon," Lisa said as she walked back over to the truck.

* * *

"Is Katie ok?" Jack asked once she got back in the truck.

"Yep, barely said a word to me. She was too excited to see Abraham," Lisa explained.

"Oh good. Right come on, let's get going… I promised Tim we would be there on time." Jack sighed, as he turned on the engine and started the drive over to the party.

For most of the journey, there was silence between the pair, not needing to exchange words, they mostly just enjoyed being in each other's company.

"I still think we should have waited for Lou," Lisa said.

"Lisa, Lou is a grown woman. Besides, we had to drop Katie off on our way. She will be absolutely fine. I know she will," Jack replied.

"Alright… it's just that she seems to be struggling with this whole divorce thing. Not the divorce itself, but just the whole feeling of 'being single'. Do you think she will find someone else? I don't mean any time soon, but I really hope she manages to move on with her life." She explained.

"Me to. I think she will, but it may just take a little time. She will get through it, and I am sure she will be ok coming to this party alone. Stop worrying about her, there are still people around the ranch tonight, she will probably come with them," He said, trying to help Lisa figure it out.

"I doubt she would want to come with Ty and Amy. I heard Amy talking to Lou about how her and Ty hadn't had chance to have much time together recently, so I doubt she would go with them." She replied, "Did you give Mitch those cufflinks?"

"No… not exactly…" he said, truthfully.

"Jack that was the only thing he asked for! You were supposed to drop them round to him this afternoon! You had one job Jack… one job!" She stressed.

"Well, I found myself not having enough time to drive over to the trailer myself _and_ be sure I was ready in time… So, I text him," Jack explained, feeling smug, "I know, me, texting! Anyway, I told him that I would leave them on the dining room table," He informed her.

"Oh… ok? Did you let Lou know that he would be dropping by?" She asked.

"Erm, no… not exactly… I kinda thought it wasn't that big of a deal," he said, giving her a knowing look.

"Ok Jack… What is your ulterior motive here?" She asked, turning to him.

"Nothing," He replied, not taking his eyes off the road.

"So you're telling me, you just happened to be ok with the fact that you left Lou to come to the party on her own. Yes, I know she's a grown woman, but you hate the fact she is no longer with Peter… unless…" She said, as a sudden realisation hit her.

"Unless what?" He asked, casually.

"Unless you have noticed what the rest of us have. That she and Mitch have got this little… I don't know… flirtation? Yeah, flirtation going on, and you just happened to plan to leave the cufflinks in a place where Mitch could just so happen to run into Lou?" She asked, calling him out on his supposed plans.

"I don't know what you are talking about," He replied, giving her a casual smile.

Lisa looked at Jack and laughed, "You don't? So you didn't know that there was a possibility that those two could run into each other then? You didn't know that there was something going on and all of this is just one big coincidence?"

"Yep, just one big coincidence. I hadn't witnessed any kind of 'flirtation' as you call it, what so ever," He replied, sarcastically.

"My, my Jack Bartlett. Who knew that you were a matchmaker? Been getting tips off of Mallory?" Lisa teased.

Jack laughed, "No, I haven't. However, I happened to catch the end of a conversation between Lou and Mitch the other day and it just seems that there is obviously something between them, but Lou doesn't want to hurt the kids… But how I see it is that Peter has moved on and Georgie did eventually accept it. Now I don't think they are going to be jumping straight into a relationship or anything, but it would be good for her to loosen up a bit. I mean, what are the bets that they end up arriving together? You know, it would probably do them good to, well, you know, talk. I just don't like seeing Lou unhappy, and you can't deny that she hasn't been the happiest of people recently."

"Wow Jack. I never thought that you would feel that way. I can see why Lou would be cautious – because of the kids and all. However, I also feel that it would do her good to 'get back out there'. Now I know me and Amy kind of pushed her into that online dating business, _but_ , I don't think that was a bad thing. I think it actually helped her take that next step. She will get there, but I just really can't get over you being all sneaky!" Lisa laughed.

"Well, I do have my moments. Look at all those times I have helped Amy and Ty see sense. I think I have quite a reputation nowadays, even without the help from Mallory!" He said, as they pulled into the venue where the party was being held.

"Looks like Tim is here already, I wonder why he is so obsessed with us all being here tonight," Lisa wondered.

"God knows. I bet it is him and one of his schemes, or something to do with making himself look good. As usual," Jack grumbled as he turned off the ignition.

"Oh come on Jack, it won't be that bad. Besides, you barely have to talk to him, we can just do our own thing," Lisa laughed.

"Alright, alright. Come on, let's get in there before all the others get here," Jack said as he got out of the truck. He quickly walked over to Lisa's side of the truck and opened the door for her.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," he replied, taking her hand as he shut the door, "Come on, let's get inside. It's freezing out here!"

Lisa agreed and the pair of them walked into the party, hand in hand.

 **ok this was supposed to be a one shot but i've already started writing another chapter lol... this isnt the story that i was supposed to be starting either... Thats not even started lol. And i literally couldnt think of a title, so it's stuck with the name 'the drive to the party' until i or any of youse can come up with anything different lol!**


	2. Amy and Ty

Amy and Lou were sat in Lou's room, Amy had just been trying to talk Lou into maybe going on a date with Mitch, when they heard Ty shout through, "Amy, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'll be right through," Amy shouted back. She turned to Lou and said, "I could ask him to wait, are you sure you don't want to drive with us?"

"No, I'm sure. Besides, you were the one just going on about how you've not spent much time together lately, so I think it would be pretty annoying of my tagging along. Being the big ol' third wheel," Lou laughed.

"Alright, see you there," Amy said as she walked out of Lou's bedroom.

"Bye," Lou replied as Amy left.

* * *

Ty was stood looking at the photos in the living room, but turned around when he heard Amy's shoes against the hard wood floors. He stood and was mesmerised by the beautiful woman that appeared before him, "Wow… you look so beautiful," He said, walking over to her.

"Thank you, well you don't look too bad yourself," She replied, sorting out his collar. When she had done she placed her arms loosely around his neck, as he took a hold of her waist and leant in for a kiss. As the kiss broke off, Amy sighed, "I really wish we didn't have to go tonight… I mean, we haven't even had chance to celebrate our anniversary properly… and with this being your first night off since, I kinda thought we could spend the night… you know, alone."

"I know, I did too," He sighed, "But, your dad was very insistent… he must be up to something… Honestly, if he wasn't as insistent as he was, I would have said no. But I am sure I can make it up to you tonight," He said, suggestively.

"I like the sound of that," She laughed, letting go of him, "Come on, let's go." She said, taking his hand and dragging him out of the house and over to his truck. Ty opened the door for Amy and quickly walked round to the driver's side and got in. He put the keys in the ignition and drove off down the familiar driveway.

On their way out of Heartland, they passed Mitch driving down the road, "Ok… that was odd." Ty said.

"I think he is going to see Lou…" Amy said as she moved closer to Ty, "You know, you could have made sure you fixed the heat in this thing before we came out!"

Ty laughed, "Sorry, I've not had time! Well, it can remind you of the night that I punched Jesse in the face and I gave you a ride home," He put his arm around her, "So, you think he was going to see Lou then? What gives you that idea?"

"Well, you know I told you all about their little online date and everything?" She asked, to which Ty nodded, "Well, they have kind of been very flirty and basically like us when we were younger. Lou's very cautious about it and well, I've told her to go on a date if she really likes him," She explained.

"Ah… I see… What is it with you Fleming girls and the Heartland ranch hands?" He asked.

"I don't know, I think there is just something about a man shovelling horse crap that just makes us weak at the knees," She teased.

"Hmm, really?" He asked.

"Yep. But you have to tell me, what is it with all the ranch hands and their Fleming girls?" She replied, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Well, I can't speak for Scott, Caleb or Mitch… but with me, watching you work with the horses was… is just amazing. Actually, just everything about you is the reason I fell in love with you," He said, squeezing her shoulder slightly.

"Really?" She asked, turning to him.

"Well, maybe not your stubbornness," he teased.

Amy shook her head, "You're so full of it!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know. But, you love me!" He replied.

"I love you, but I really don't love your feet…" She said, just to get it in there.

"Yeah, neither do I! Although, you do help warm them up," He laughed.

"Yeah, but then they make my feet colder!" She groaned.

Ty laughed, "I know, but, you get to snuggle up to me all night, so… I guess it's worth it!"

"Whatever you say," she laughed, rolling her eyes.

"I really can't believe we have been married a year," Ty said as they got further along the road.

"I know; it has really been one of the best years of my life! I can't wait to see what the next year brings," she replied.

"I know; I think it's gonna be a really fun year. I am sure there are going to be lots of exciting things happening. Not just for us, but for everyone!" He exclaimed, "I am just so happy that I am going to be spending another year, with you by my side, as my wife."

"It still feels strange you calling me that. Not a bad strange, a good strange! It is hard to believe that us two, who really didn't get off to the best of starts, are now married!" She laughed.

"I know. You know, Jack shipped us from the beginning," Ty told her, "After I had done that bull riding stunt…"

"Stupid bull riding stunt," She corrected him.

"Ok, stupid bull riding stunt… So anyway, I was working and you were with Caleb, doing your thing… and Jack came over and gave me his belt buckle – that one I have in the drawer. He saw that I was upset and he talked about your grandma and he said ' _there was a few bumps along the way, but I ended up marrying her_ ' And ever since he said that, I always had some hope for me marrying the horsey girl, who used to boss me around," He carried on his story as he turned into the car park for where the party was being held.

"I can't believe you never told me that story before," Amy said as he parked up.

"Well I wasn't exactly going to tell you back then! You hated me and barely wanted to talk to me!" Ty laughed as he turned around to look at her.

"It was the opposite of hate, actually," She said, feeling slightly embarrassed about how the pair of them behaved all those years ago.

"Well, I know that now." He laughed, giving her a kiss.

When the kiss broke off, Amy sighed, "I really wish we didn't have to go in there tonight… I really just wanted to spend some time with you, alone."

Ty wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, "I know, I did too… Why don't we go in, make an appearance, dance a bit and then make our excuses and go? Because I want nothing more than to spend some time with you tonight." He said, giving her another kiss, "But… your dad being the way he is, it's just best we go and get it over with."

"I really do love you, you know that?" She asked, resting her forehead against his.

"I know you do. And you know, that I love you to." He replied, giving her another kiss, "Come on, the quicker we get in there, the quicker we can leave." He said as he pulled away.

"Sounds like a plan," She laughed as he opened the door and got out. Before he could shut it, she slid out of the driver's side.

"I was gonna open the door for you, like a proper gentleman then!" He said, as she took his hand.

"I know you were, but you were the one who said that the quicker we get in there, the sooner we can leave," She said, suggestively.

"Alright the, what are you waiting for?!" Ty exclaimed, as he picked up the pace a bit. Amy smiled, she had a little secret of her own and was going to tell him tonight, but her dad got in the way. She was just trying to figure out the right time to tell him, but she knew that she would tell him, when the time was right.

 **AN: One more chapter of this one… should be done in the next couple of days :P Hope you liked this one :)**


	3. Lou and Mitch

Lou watched her sister leave her room and went back to doing the finishing touches to her makeup. She listened to the exchange between Ty and Amy in the living room and her heart ached for something like that again, just to have someone to tell her how she looks and wish they could spend time together. She felt awful, but she was actually jealous of Amy and Ty's relationship. She didn't want to be jealous, but for some reason, she couldn't get how much she wanted that again out of her head. She knew that there was never going to be anything between her and Peter ever again. Besides, he hadn't even been down to the ranch since before Georgie ran away. Mitch on the other hand, she knew she liked him, but there was one thing in the way of her actually admitting anything to him, and that was herself. She knew that she liked him and that they probably would be ok together but she didn't want to be one of those women who just jumped into a relationship. She wanted to do it right, date nights and then slowly introduce the idea of him to Georgie and Katie. Katie probably wouldn't have much of a problem with it - yet, but Georgie on the other hand may be sceptical about everything. She really didn't want to hurt her girls, but at the end of the day, is it fair on her if she stayed out of relationships completely? She glanced at the time and realised that she was going to be late.

* * *

On the way out of her room, she turned the lights out as she went and when she got into the lounge, Mitch was there.

"Lou, hey. I didn't think anybody was home," He said, turning around.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Jack lent me these cufflinks for the party… he just… put them on the table… there," He replied.

"You're coming tonight?" She asked, walking over to him.

"Yeah, Tim had a couple extra tickets, so he gave them to me." He told her.

Lou looked at him, "A couple extra tickets?" She emphasised, "Does that mean you're bringing a date? A girl you met online who's likes include Pina Coladas and getting caught in the rain?"

Mitch smirked, "Would that bother you?"

"No, course not," Lou said, sheepishly, "I was just on my way out, so I guess I'll see you there?"

"I'm not," He replied, smiling.

Lou turned to him, "What?"

"Bringing anyone. It was kinda last minute, so I'm going solo." He told her, "What about you? No chaperone to the dance?"

"I was supposed to go with Georgie but she got a ride with her friends," She informed him.

"Well, would it be against any of your rules if, I gave you a ride to the party?" He asked, confidently.

Lou started faffing with the buttons on his coat and replied, "No. I don't think so."

"Are you sure? If we show up together, people might start talking," He said, pushing it a bit.

Lou smiled and took his arm, "Well, let's give them something to talk about," she said, as the pair of them walked out of the house and down to the truck.

* * *

Mitch opened the door for her and shut it behind her, he walked round to the driver's side and jumped in, "Last chance, we can still go solo if you want," he said as he turned on the engine.

"No, it's ok. Just drive," Lou laughed as she put her seatbelt on.

"Alright then," He said as he put the truck into gear and drove along the drive and made the turning into Hudson.

The ride was quiet for a while, until Mitch broke the silence, "So, what is this thing tonight?" he asked.

"It's an annual event where the mayor just has like a party. We don't usually go, but I suspect tha dad has an ulterior motive because he is _never_ this interested in town events" Lou explained.

"Ah, I see. I wonder what it could be then. Are you looking forward to it?" He asked.

"Well, there's not really much to look forward to. The last time I went to this thing was with Peter so it's just gonna feel a little strange," She told him.

"I know what you mean. If I were in your shoes, I would feel exactly the same," Mitch sympathised, "But, you just need to go in there, like the strong woman you are, with your head held high."

"Thanks," Lou replied.

"Besides, you're gonna be arriving with a devilishly handsome cowboy, so that should take some of the pressure off," He teased, flashing her a cheeky smile.

"You know you are so full of yourself," Lou replied, shaking her head.

"I know, but that's what people like about me, or learn to like anyway," He laughed, "So, have you heard off Peter lately?"

"No, not much since Christmas. He couldn't be here for Christmas so the girls missed him. Is it bad that I am kind of glad he wasn't there?" she asked him.

"Well, it depends why you're glad. If you're glad that he wasn't there because it meant you could look like the good parent to the girls then yes, that is bad," Mitch started, Lou was about to interrupt to defend herself but Mitch carried on, "But, I guess it isn't that. Is it?" he ached, to which Lou shook her head, "You didn't want any arguments to ruin Christmas, and no doubt, if you and Peter were put together, with the rest of your family and the girls, there would probably be arguments? Am I right?"

"Yeah, you are. Like I would never stop him from coming here or spending time with the girls. But, he had a conference on boxing day with some big oil company in Saudi so didn't have time to get down here. He actually hasn't been down since Georgie ran away. I am going to take Katie and Georgie over to Vancouver in the New Year and then fly back on my own. Just to let them spend some time with him, all the time they have missed this past few months." Lou explained, "I just know, and I think Peter did too, that if he was here for Christmas, then it wouldn't have been as enjoyable as it was. He skyped while the girls were opening their presents and we all talked happily and everything. It was really hard not having him around though, I think Katie is starting to understand that little bit more now. She is asking more and more about where he is, and why he isn't here as often as he was. She does miss him and I know that Georgie does too. It's just… really hard," She sighed.

"I can imagine it is," Mitch sympathised, reaching over and rubbing her arm reassuringly.

Lou shook her head, she felt embarrassed at the fact she had just blurted out everything, "Oh my god… I can't believe I have just done that!"

"Done what?" he asked, not knowing what she was on about.

"Just unloaded all of my baggage onto you… I am sure you really didn't want to, or even need to hear all of that…" She began.

"Lou, it's ok. You can always talk to me. I know I don't know your hus – I mean, ex-husband, but from what I can tell is that neither one of you want to hurt your kids. Besides, it is probably good for you just to unload everything onto me, because it doesn't really affect me… I am kind of impartial because I don't know the history." He explained, "I bet you feel ten times better now you got that off of your chest, don't you?" Lou nodded and Mitch carried on, "See, it has helped. Just don't feel like you are unloading your baggage or anything. Just think of it as you are talking to a friend, just a friend who you happen to fancy the hell out of and a friend who you sometimes kiss," He teased, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

Lou laughed and shook her head, "Shut up… But thank you. I really do appreciate it." She replied, looking down at his hand, which was still holding her arm. She looked up out the window and realised that the turning was coming up, "Just on the left here."

Mitch pulled into the car park of the venue and parked up next to Ty's truck. He jumped out and went and got the door for Lou. Once they were both ready to go inside, Lou hesitated, "Why don't you go in first? Then I will follow?"

Mitch took her hand, "Come on spreadsheet, none of that! Now let's go give the town something to talk about," he said, as he opened the door into the hall. Lou smiled but didn't say anything, she just followed him into the party so they could begin to enjoy the night, with their friends and family. Unbeknownst to Lou, this night was all about her and that she was about to be entered into a crazy few days, figuring out what she wants in life.

The end.


End file.
